Kazuha's Limiter
by Chris358
Summary: I introduce a potential Limiter of Kazuha Aoi. It has never been clear if she did have one or not. What if? A boy holding the incredible powers of Dharaknoid, and being able to freeze an area of 200 km radius.
1. Before death

I do not own Freezing. This fanfiction story is a sequel of the Freezing: Zero manga & a sequel of the Freezing: Vibration anime. All rights reserved.

Kazuha falls in love with a rather emotionless guy at the dance party after a prom like the one in Episode 8. He is told to have a reputation of not loving anyone at all, and she is told not to try to seduce him, but she does. She walks towards him and starts saying seducing things, but he ignores her until she chucks his temple. He freezes immediately (not by a Freezing spell) and begs her hoarsely to stop, but she keeps stroking him at his temple. He promises to do everything for her, only if she stops chucking him. Kazuha hears 'everything' and aks a confirmation, which she gets. She tells him to go to her room the next evening and leaves. Kazuha's friends are stunned, she is the first of that boy's many lovers to be able to (maybe) start a relationship.

The boy goes to Kazuha's room, and when he knocks on the door, Kazuha pulls him in. She starts to chuck his temple again, making him weak and soft. Kazuha now throws him and herself on her bed, while the boy can't do anything...

After the baptism, the new couple enter for practice. Kazuha attacks a Nova dummy while her Limiter Freezes everything he's ordered to. His teacher asks him to give full power and make the largest Freezing area he can. He lights up white, a shade of the Bakugan Dharaknoid appears from inside him and he casts a Freezing Zone of 200 km². He's stunned of his own strengths and ends the spell. Next, he focuses on the Dummy, freezes it and Kazuha destroys it with one lash.

When Kazuha introduces her Limiter to her younger brother for the first time, Kazuya immediately feels some sort of strange fear for the boy. The Limiter spreads his arms and starts to glow purple, and while the air around him turns white, the Dharaknoid silhouette reappears above him. Kazuya tries to run in fear, but her sis holds him back as the Limiter returns to normal. He clearly shows some sort of power, and Yu-Mi and Elize are certain: they form a perfect couple. Only a Limiter of that power can deal with Kazuha's enormous strength, and Kazuha is the only one who can keep this Dharaknoid tamed.


	2. Death

The 8th Nova Clash. The Pandora's are having trouble with defeating an S-type Nova, until Kazuha joins in. Her Limiter freezes the entire Nova and Kazuha destroys it's Core. She stays onto it until it's too late. She sacrifices herself to defeat it, even when her Limiter nearly orders her to jump off. When the Nova explodes, Kazuha's Limiter is blown off his feet into the air, and he falls down nearly 100 metres away.

When he wakes up again, he finds 20 crystals on his back. Pandora's tell him it are the holders for Kazuha's Hero Stigmata, but the energy itself has been separated among several other strong Pandoras. He has to retrieve them all and pass them to a Pandora he chooses. A Limiter comes to him and he introduces himself as the Limiter of a Pandora with 12 Stigmata's. He had been informed about this quest and he had been preparing this for ages. Now this quest will be the one of Kazuha's Limiter.

Suddenly, he gets a vision. It's Kazuha, telling him she has given him a Volt Weapon: The head, hands, voice and Bakugan Abilities of Dharaknoid. They will help him on his quest.


	3. After death

After the end of Freezing Vibration, Kazuya returns to her sister's grave and finds her Limiter there. He seems to be saying to Kazuha : Ms y quest is almost complete, I've already collected 30% of your Hero Stigmata. Don't worry, I shan't fail.' Kazuya, still scared of the Dharaknoid monster inside him, tries to hide himself behind a gravestone, but it's too late. The Limiter heads for him and tries to start a conversation. He seems he wants to get to know whose Limiter he is, and when he says he's collecting Kazuha's Hero Stigmata and is looking for Sattelizer because she has some, Kazuya starts avoiding his questions. He can't keep avoiding for long and finally, he says he's the Limiter of Rana Linchen. It's not a lie, just not the whole truth. Kazuha's Limiter believes him and leaves.

When Kazuya returns to school, he's shocked when he sees Kazuha's Limiter having infiltrated there as a teacher-assistant. His job is to aid Yu-Mi with her work at school, but Kazuya knows he's searching West Genetics for Pandora's with Kazuha's Hero Stigmata.


End file.
